Hunter Hunted sequel
by Rangerfan58
Summary: basically what you see you'll have to read the original by Brinshen but other than that it's straightforward and if you know me than you already know my rating system of T to be on the safe side and this is only two chapters unless my mind changes again
1. Chapter 1

_OK this is a sequel to Hunter Hunted by Brinshin hopefully it's just a one shot I don't own the characters or plot that this idea came from oh and another thing since I don't write slash it's not_

well it had been a few hours since Iruka had saved Kakashi from an idiot declaring him a missing nin not a good idea as it had turned out since Kakashi was alive the idiot was mandated to prison for a few days and then he would be released in the meantime Iruka and Kakashi had a lot to talk about

KAKASHI

I never thought you would understand a Jounin life style Iruka

IRUKA

there's a lot you don't know about me Kakashi-san however now that you do know I understand I have a question for you

KAKASHI

what's that Iruka

IRUKA

I requested to Lady Tsunade to allow you to be my touchstone

KAKASHI

touchstone but...I've never been one nor had one even if it was recommended for all ANBU officers

IRUKA

I know all a touchstone really is is someone besides the Hokage who knows the persons identity should the person need to be recovered due to injury or death in most extreme cases you don't have to answer me right away I'll give you a few days to think about it and then we'll go from there

well a few days later Kakashi agreed to be Iruka's touchstone a year later it was a good thing that Iruka had a touchstone and one that was trust worthy because a hunter nin just showed up while Kakashi was training with his squad (OK in my stories Sasuke never left the village got it)

flashback to an hour ago in the Hokage's office and training field

_KAKASHI_

_do you need something hunter-san_

_HUNTER_

_Kakashi Hatake you're needed in the Hokage's office immediately_

_KAKASHI_

_right well I have to go guys continue you're training for an hour and we'll continue tomorrow or when I get back depending on if I'm needed for a mission you three can't come on_

_he gets to the office within minutes_

_KAKASHI_

_you called for me Lady Tsunade_

_TSUNADE_

_yes Kakashi we need to talk...in private_

_everyone quickly dispersed fearing her wrath_

_TSUNADE_

_Kakashi Iruka hasn't reported in for three days and he was supposed to be back five days ago but got delayed and informed me daily so now that it has been three days..._

_KAKASHI_

_he might be injured or dead I understand I leave immediately correct_

_TSUNADE_

_correct_

_KAKASHI_

_very well if I'm not back in three days declare me and Iruka dead without saying it's Iruka_

_TSUNADE_

_of course now go his last report puts him about a day away from Lightening boarders_

_KAKASHI_

_understood_

present

KAKASHI

come on Iruka where are you

three years later (well after the three day limit so he was declared dead) he finally found Iruka with the help of his dogs and the idiots who captured Iruka in the first place

KAKASHI

OK on your feet shinobi

IRUKA

(weak and hoarse) who...

KAKASHI

it's me your touchstone

IRUKA

Kakashi you came I'm...glad

Iruka fell unconscious which was fine with Kakashi it was better for him that way three days later he finally arrived in Konoha very late dirty and bloody but alive and with Iruka also in the same shape yet worse because of the torture he had gone through during his imprisonment these past three years of course they wouldn't just be allowed back inside the village especially since it was late at night and the gates were closed

GENMA

the gates are shut and that's that unless you're from Konoha you have to wait until morning

KAKASHI

we may not _have_ until morning the person I'm carrying is severely injured

IZUMO

no and that's final nothing you say can get us to open these doors

well the arguing continues for another hour when Tsunade herself showed up for some of the reports which she knew she'd get the rest in the morning only to show up to a shouting match that was fortunately not waking up the neighborhood

GENMA

orders are orders!

KAKASHI

this man will die if he doesn't get medical attention soon!

IZUMO

sorry stranger but it ain't happening

KAKASHI

and _I'm_ telling you it is!

after five minutes of it Tsunade had had enough

TSUNADE

that's enough

they all calmed down very quickly at hearing her voice

TSUNADE

now than I don't care who you are or what your purpose is but if you take one step inside this village you will be chased as an enemy and rumor has it the hunters and squad 7 are in foul moods tonight so I wouldn't try anything if I were you

KAKASHI

at least take my injured comrade in he'll die if he doesn't get medical attention

TSUNADE

and why should I trust you

KAKASHI

if those two could leave

TSUNADE

they stay as gate guards they have pretty high security clearance

KAKASHI

not for everything that needs to be said but fine zulu 25 village of Konoha is stronger now than it was before the war

TSUNADE

how do you know that code

GENMA

indeed this is interesting that code was nullified three years ago after the death of the person who came up with the code in the first place as a distinct identifying factor

KAKASHI

maybe this will help your memories especially yours lady Tsunade a village riot about four years ago started by rock shinobi spies it took forever to get that crowd under control plus Naruto Uzumaki using a little bit of the fox's power

GROUP

how do you know that

TSUNADE

only those directly involved with the riot would know about that and the only ones that do that aren't here are squad 7, Ibiki, Iruka and...Kakashi but the last two are dead they died three years ago unless...show me your eye

Kakashi shows her his Sharingan eye as proof

TSUNADE

Kakashi you're alive which means that the one you're carrying is...highest medical alert now there may not be much time left and inform the hunter nin that one of there own has returned from the dead

hours later the hunter nin and Kakashi got word that Iruka would be alright

TSUNADE

it was close for a bit but we saved him now than everyone but the touchstone is to leave and that's final

and so the hunter nin leave and Kakashi stays knowing that the tentative bond of friendship formed through the promise of a touchstone had just become stronger


	2. Chapter 2

_OK I know I said I wouldn't do more than one chapter but I changed my mind um since I am new to the style I am now writing in by force I was wondering if those who are used to this style could give me some pointers on how to make sure that you know who's talking and what exactly is happening that doesn't involve talking this is still really experimental_

a few days later Iruka was out of the hospital recovering from his injuries and the hunters were gathered in Tsunade's office waiting for some people

"How much longer must we wait" "don't know but hopefully it won't be long"

just then Tsunade, Iruka (in his hunter outfit) and Kakashi entered the office

"sorry for keeping you waiting but I had to talk to your captain and his touchstone

"copy nin Kakashi is our captains touchstone how come we never knew"

"because only a few are to know who the touchstone is plus I was kind of busy trying to find your captain alive"

"besides that if an enemy were to get into the city it is best that those who protect and help the hunters stay stable are hidden"

"anyways I called you here to tell you that as of tomorrow everyone will be training with your captain and his touchstone and your own on a regular basis it's for the best trust me"

"yes Hokage"

and so that's what happened and over time the touchstones became known within the hunter realm as the ultimate trackers since they were the ones that were able to find their hunter if need be of course if they were looking for the captain most of the time all Kakashi had to do was go to the academy to let Iruka know something was up and that was that


End file.
